An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is a current light-emitting device based on organic materials. With development of science and technology, the OLED gradually becomes an emerging application technology of a next generation of flat panel display. Due to requirements on production processes of sealant and wiring, each OLED module in an existing OLED display device in addition to a display region also has a certain frame scope.
With continually updated technology and improvement of user requirements, the existing OLED display device with frame cannot meet people's needs. Due to existence of the frame, the existing OLED display device will have a problem that the image cannot be displayed on a position of the frame, influencing a viewing effect of users. Meanwhile, when a large-sized display screen is produced, a plurality of small-sized display screens need to be spliced together, which will inevitably form un-displayable splicing gap, split screen, and destroy continuity of images, and seriously affect an overall effect of a display picture.